


Six is a Crowd

by NastyBot (MEGrymz)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEGrymz/pseuds/NastyBot
Summary: Jesse McCree has a pleasant wet dream, in which he has not one Hanzo to please, but five... give or take.





	Six is a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> i will not apologize for art

Five.

Five of Hanzo, all for him.

Jesse McCree knew he must have been in heaven. The red and blue ones each held his legs apart, while the one in black-- the one that had taken charge-- licked a strip up his cock. "Oh, _shit!"_

The impassioned moan caused a wave of murmurs and more than enough fussing, all five of them stroking Jesse's hair or kneading his thighs or kissing his shoulders, hovering like concerned mother hens.

"Be gentle with him!"

"Does it feel good?"

"Lick again."

McCree looked over the men so eager to pleasure him. The one in black between his legs; red and blue holding his thighs apart, kneading the sensitive skin; and two more, gold and white, shrugging the shoulders of their kyudo-gi off to-- _oh._ Jesse was more than pleased when they each exposed their beautiful chests and pressed up to each side of his face, effectively smothering him.

"Oh, god, yes," he groaned, near-frantically kissing and licking at those perfect tits. "Oh, _god,_ Hanzo, you're so good to me--"

"You have such a fixation with these. It is only fitting that you are treated to them."

Another lick up his cock made him tremble and cry out, cheeks burning, and the real stimulation started.

McCree watched Hanzo lick and suck at his cock while nails dug into his thighs, pulling them further apart with a dull sting that just drew his attention. It was mesmerizing to watch-- hands found his own chest, where they teased at his nipples and squeezed the gorgeous flesh.

Hands all over his body, touching, grabbing, massaging, squeezing, he loved it. Lips across his shoulders, on his jaw, on his mouth, all eager to please. A tongue, lavishing attention between his legs and up his cock. Two beautiful chests, for his mouth to explore. Jesse's hands found the Hanzo in red and the Hanzo in blue, and immediately slid down to feel those firm, beautiful asses. Fuck, it was incredible.

"Hanzo, please..."

"Such a good boy."

"The best."

"You-- come here, you've made him wait long enough." The one in gold looked behind Jesse and gestured at someone-- he recognized Hanzo's smug little laugh.

"Hanz-- _oh!_ Fuck me!"

A single finger pressed into his entrance, slick with lube, and McCree gave a wail of pleasure. Six.

 _Six,_ all for him.

His moans were constant by the time he'd taken three fingers, and finally, Hanzo's tall, hard cock slipped into him, and found his prostate almost immediately.

"You have been so good, Jesse. You deserve to be fucked."

He promptly lost his fucking mind.

'Hanzo' became the only word in his vocabulary. Jesse moaned it over and over, positively enraptured by the experience of having _six_ individual privileges at once.

His voice broke, his hips thrust, his hands grabbed and squeezed and his mouth worked-- Jesse was a mess, being fucked and sucked off and touched and scratched and treated to perfect fucking tits, he couldn't take it.

It all built, he had the moans and praise of _six_ beautiful samurai men, his pleasure built and built and _built--_

"Good boy!"

"Hanzo..."

"Keep going..."

"Hanzo--"

"You are beautiful like this..."

"Hanzo!"

"Faster, Jesse."

"H-Hanzo!"

"Again, again!"

"Ah, aah, Hanzo--!"

"So close...!"

 _"H-aah,_ Hanz-- _ooh!"_

His orgasm hit him like a fucking freight train, he screamed and squirmed and finally came undone, and came harder than he ever had before in his life.

Fuck.

He could stand to have this again.


End file.
